She-Wolf of London Love and Curses
. | last_aired = }} She-Wolf of London was a short-lived television series that aired in first-run syndication in the USA from October 1990 to April 1991. The first 14 episodes were filmed in England and aired under the She-Wolf title, and a second season of six episodes was filmed in Los Angeles and aired under the title Love and Curses, with a drastically reduced cast. Plot American grad student Randi Wallace travels to Britain to study mythology with Prof. Ian Matheson. She arrives expecting a stodgy old academic, but Ian is young, and the two are immediately attracted to one other.While working on her masters thesis in England, American student Randi Wallace (Kate Hodge) meets mythology professor Ian Matheson (Neil Dickson). They develop an attraction to each other, which increases when complication quickly pales when Randi spends a night on the moors and is bitten by a werewolf.Randi Wallace ,survives,what the local hospital thinks was an attack by a large rapid wolf.Randi,insisting it wasn't a wolf,but something supernatural seeks Ian Matheson help after surviving a werewolf attack on the Moors.For the rest of the series, Randi and Ian investigate supernatural phenomena together while they search together for a cure, and Ian becomes Randi's keeper during her transformations,under the secrecy of the Matherson House and keep away from Ian's family. Randi's curse draws the attention of various supernatural creatures,other another werewolf,spirit possession,female sucubus,a possessed bookstore,a bogman,an evil carnival,a guy fawkes spirit,a killer horseman,in a small town,zombies who ultimately confront Randi in her werewolf form (Diane Youdale). Eventually, their search takes them from British academia to American TV, when they move back to Randi's native California, and Ian becomes host of a trashy TV talk show focusing on psychic phenomena. The series was an old-style romantic comedy with a touch of horror.The romantic comedy comes from Rani and Ians relationship between each other and the Matherson family,plus people Professor Matheson work for.Randi's transformations did not occur every episode, but only during the full moon.This gives Randi Wallace and Prof. Ian Matheson a chance to hang out and investigate the supernatural,while not being forced with transfornation everyweek. Genre: Comedy + Horror British Cast Casts: Kate Hodge ... Randi Wallace Neil Dickson ... Prof. Ian Matheson Scott Fults ... Julian Matheson Jean Challis ... Mum Matheson Arthur Cox ... Dad Matheson Dorothea Phillips ... Aunt Elsa Diane Youdale Mayhew ... Randi ... She-Wolf Characters Kate Hodge - As a graduate student Randi Wallace, who after surviving a werewolf attack, fears what she will become every time there's a full moon. Neil Dickson - As mythology professor Ian Matheson, who helps Randi (Kate Hodge), search for a cure. Background She-Wolf of London was part of the Hollywood Premiere Network, an early attempt by Universal Television to create an "ad-hoc" syndication network. The series premiered along with two other shows, Shades of L.A. and They Came from Outer Space on October 9, 1990. The package aired on many of the stations that would later become either UPN or WB affiliates. The series included female nudity in some episodes, something not uncommon to European television, but something considered taboo for U.S. non-cable television programming. Midway through the first season, the European producers of the series pulled their financial backing, and the lower budget forced production to move to Los Angeles for the final six episodes. The series was retitled Love and Curses; Neil Dickson's character was dismissed from his position as a British professor and moved to L.A. to become the host of a talk show investigating the paranormal (explained by the success of one of his books after it was issued with a trashy mass market title). The joint UK/US production ended after its first season, along with the cancellation of two other Hollywood Premiere Network shows. She-Wolf of London was aired in the United States from beginning to the end as Love and Curses,with original openning sequence altered to fit this change,.Episodes of the series ran on the Sci-Fi Channel for a short time following its cancellation. For these airings, the Love and Curses episodes were retitled She-Wolf of London. The opening sequence for these episodes were replaced by the show's original opening. These episodes were also retitled when run in Britain on Sky One, with the opening moments of the She-Wolf titles used to establish the series' title logo, before the titles cut to the Love and Curses opening credits sequence. Episodes =As "She-Wolf of London" Great Britain, '' Love and Curses '' United States = Episode One: She Wolf of London. Director: Dennis Abey / Writers: Mick Garris & Tom McLoughlin Episode Two: The Bog Man of Letchmoor Heath. Director: Roger Cheveley / Writer: Anthony Adams Episode Three: The Juggler. Director: Gerry Mill / Writer: Jim Henshaw Episode Four: Moonlight Becomes You. Director: Brian Grant / Writer: Valerie West Episode Five: Nice Girls Don't. Director: Roger Cheveley / Writers: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin, story Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin and Abbie Bernstein Episode Six: Little Bookshop of Horrors. Director: Gerry Mill / Writers: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Episode Seven: The Wild Hunt. Director: Brian Grant / Writers: Diana Ayers & Susan Sebastian Episode Eight: What's Got Into Them? Director: Dennis Abey / Writers: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Episode Nine: Can't Keep a Dead Man Down - Part 1. Director: Roger Cheveley / Writers: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Episode Ten: Can't Keep a Dead Man Down - Part 2. Director: Roger Cheveley / Writers: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Episode Eleven: Big Top She-Wolf. Director: Brian Grant / Writer: Kate Boutilier Episode Twelve: She-Devil. Director: Dennis Abey / Writer: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Episode Thirteen: Voodoo Child. Director: Roger Cheveley/ Writer: Terry Erwin Episode Fourteen: Beyond the Beyond. Director: Brian Grant / Writers: Lee Goldberg, William Rabkin, story Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin and Arthur Sellers =As "Love & Curses" = Episode One: Curiosity Killed the Kravitz. Director: Brian Grant / Writers: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Episode Two: Habeas Corpses. Director: Chuck Bowman / Writers: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Episode Three: Bride of the Wolfman. Director: Bruce Seth Green / Writer: Kate Boutillier Episode Four: Heart Attack. Director: Chuck Bowman / Writers: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Episode Five: Mystical Pizza. Director: Bruce Seth Green / Writers: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Episode Six: Eclipse. Director: Gary Walkow / Writers: Richard Manning & Hans Beimler DVD release It was announced November 18, 2009 that all 20 episodes would be released in a complete series box set from Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Included are the six episodes from the 2nd season that was retitled "Love and Curses". She-Wolf of London: Love and Curses was released on February 2, 2010 as a 4-disc set. The boxed set contains no extras and the opening credits of the series were changed. While originally, the "She-wolf of London" episodes had a different theme from the L.A.-based "Love and Curses" episodes, all episodes in the boxed set begin with the "Love and Curses" theme. Taken from:http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/She-Wolf-London-The-Complete-Series/12994#ixzz2j430iXs1 References External links * Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:1990s American television series Category:Horror fiction television series Category:Werewolves in television Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:1990 American television series debuts Category:Television shows set in London Category:Television series by Universal Television